Evolution
by sweaterweather21
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Alice/Frank - Relationship struggles based on the song "7 Things" by Miley Cyrus. Light angst. for the Seventh Thing Challenge, HPFC
1. Change of Center

Evolution  
><strong>Chapter 1: Change of Center<strong>

{Written for "The Seventh Thing" Challenge}  
><em>You're Vain<em>

* * *

><p>Alice shoved her books to the side of our table and advanced toward me with a familiar look in her kohl-rimmed eyes.<p>

Now wasn't the right time. "Alice," I started.

She wouldn't let me finish. "But don't I look gorgeous today, Frank?" she questioned, arching a delicate brow.

"You always do, but that's not the point."

She moved closer, her perfect blonde curls luring me to concede. "Then what is?"

I swallowed. "I can't revolve around you all the time, Alice. I need to accomplish something."

Nothing registered on her face for a moment, but then she replied.

"Why not?"

* * *

><p>This will be a set of 7 drabbles, exactly 100 words each describing the relationship of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Each drabble has the theme of one of the lines of the song "7 Things I Hate About You" as inspiration. Please take the time to review and let me know what you think, it is very much appreciated :D<p> 


	2. Stop

Evolution  
><strong>Chapter 2: Stop<strong>

{Written for The Seventh Thing Challenge on HPFC}  
><em>Your Games<em>

* * *

><p>You already have control over me, Alice. There's no need to continue pounding it into my skull.<p>

So stop.

Stop shutting me out just because I didn't kiss you good morning.

Stop those coy looks aimed at Gideon Prewett.

And stop the defensive façade you put up when I pose one measly question toward you.

Life is a game to you, Alice, I get it. I don't know why and I don't like it, but I can understand it. It's not a secret. I know, you know, everyone knows… you're winning.

I can stand the losing, but please, _stop gloating._

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.<em>

Please let me know what you thought... thanks:)


	3. NeverEnding Cracks

Evolution  
><strong>Chapter 3: Never-Ending Cracks<strong>

{Entered into the Seventh Thing Challenge, HPFC}  
><em>You're Insecure<em>

* * *

><p>The doubt is clearly visible, etched across your delicate features. When the corner of your perfect rose-colored lips curls up slightly, I know that you're not sure.<p>

Don't worry, love, no one else will notice. To them you're constantly in control. Alice Prewett never falters. But I can see beneath the surface, past the hasty wall you've erected.

I can see the cracks.

I try to patch them with compliments. Do you hear, Alice? I'm many things, but never a liar. Every word is genuine, but you've already been lost to the never-ending cycle.

I'm scared that you're trapped inside.

* * *

><p>Exactly 100 words! If you'd like to make my day, leave a review;D Oh, and just a heads-up- the next three drabbles will be in Alice's perspective about Frank (You Love Me You Like Her, You Make Me Laugh You Make Me Cry, Your Friends They're Jerks...) Thanks for reading.<p> 


	4. Shattered Walls

Evolution  
><strong>Chapter 4: Shattered Walls<strong>

{Entered into the Seventh Thing Challenge on HPFC}  
><em>You Love Me, You Like Her<em>

* * *

><p>It was clever to paint me as the bad guy. I always knew a more Slytherin side to you existed underneath all the Gryffindor bravado.<p>

I'm pretty, not devoid of intelligence. You accuse me of playing games—of course it's true, but it wasn't incidental. I know you, Frank; you're only drawing attention away from yourself, and your clandestine affair. It hurt more than I ever let on.

You know me, and I can't tolerate a liar.

The walls I put up – they're used to keep my heart safe from people like you.

But now it's too late; they've shattered.

* * *

><p>Reviews are lovely, thanks in advance;D<p> 


	5. Cold World

Evolution  
><strong>Chapter 5: Cold World<strong>

{The Seventh Thing Challenge, HPFC}  
><em>You Make Me Laugh, You Make Me Cry<em>

* * *

><p>You always know what to say to make me feel good.<p>

I remember that day by the lake with the warm September sun beating down on us. We were just two teenagers in a wonderful relationship, laughing about our new Divination professor, my younger brother, the world around us, everything. That was one of my favorite days together.

Months passed, and it got colder.

You weren't your usual cheerful self. You seemed … preoccupied.

I understand now. It was Samantha.

I think you should know, Frank. I didn't cry when I found out. I cried when you didn't tell me.

* * *

><p>Not my favorite, but I still like it. It'd be amazing if you left a review!:)<p> 


	6. Scarcely a Shadow

Evolution  
><strong>Chapter 6: Scarcely a Shadow<strong>

{HPFC, The Seventh Thing Competition}_  
>Your Friends, They're Jerks (and when you act like them, it hurts)<em>

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>I miss my sweetheart.<p>

You know, the boy who used to blush when he saw me? There was a boy with a clumsy charm; he used to leave me millions of messy love notes.

Have you forgotten, Frank?

It's possible, scarcely a shadow remains.

Hidden behind a mask of bravery is your blush.

Your clumsy charm was compromised for nervous jokes.

The messy love notes stopped coming.

If I wanted a Marauder, love, I'd have one.

War exists, I know. But all I can see is a mask of bravery, and it's hopeless to look past.

_Please,_ let me in.

* * *

><p>Only one more left, please take two seconds and let me know what you think;)<p> 


	7. Something Beautiful

Evolution  
><strong>Chapter 7: Something Beautiful<strong>

{Written for the Seventh Thing Challenge on HPFC}  
><em>You Make Me Love You<em>

Disclaimer: I do not own Frank and Alice Longbottom. (or anything Harry Potter for that matter.)

* * *

><p>They're not perfect (far from it) but that might be just what makes it all work.<p>

He's guarded and selfish, but he has a heart of gold and a love that lasts forever. She can't resist him (not forever, anyways).

She's vain and self-centered, but she possesses a fierce loyalty and an undying passion. He can't say away from her (not for very long, at least).

It hurts when they're together, but it hurts more when they're apart. And that's enough reason to try.

There's something beautiful between them, if only they can peer past the cracks in the mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The END! I hope you enjoyed it, & if you did, please leave me a review! Thank you:)**

**Coming up soon: An angsty Teddy/Dominique short story, I think (or else a very, very long oneshot).**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
